The Love Game
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya and his cousins Roppi, Hibiya, and Psyche decide to play a little 'guessing game' with their lovers that involve numbers, sunglasses, and being dressed in only a towel! Find out how they play and what their lovers get if they guess correctly /ShizuoXIzaya/DelicXHibi/TsukiXRoppi/TsuXPsy/romance/cute/little bit of humor/
1. Guessing Correctly

"I-Izaya-kun said he had a game for u-us to play when we get home, I w-wonder what it is." Tsukishima said, a small smile on his face as the four of them neared closer and closer to their shared apartment. He flinched in fear at the sudden low growl that came from his cousin, he quickly moved between Delic and Tsugaru for protection incase Shizuo was getting ready to go into one of his rages.

"Don't get your hopes up Tsukishima, whatever_ game_ the flea set up is probably not going to be a fun one." Shizuo said through clenched teeth; even though he had been dating the informant for a while now and was even living together with him Izaya still played his wicked little tricks on him every now and then. A nervous look crossed the younger blonde's face as he buried his face deeper in his scarf, something he usually did when he was nervous or scared about something.

Delic looked down at his younger brother and laughed before giving him a good slap on the back. "Don't look so frightened Tsuki, try to toughen up a little." The pink-eyed man laughed as the timid male tried to hold his head up high and look tough like his older brothers and cousin. Once they got to the apartment Shizuo hesitated before turning the doorknob and opening the door to whatever mystery game the informant had set up for them.

"Flea we're ho-"The bodyguard stopped midsentence when he saw the four hardly clothed men that stood before him. The four brunets were each wearing a white towel that hardly made it past their thighs, a pair of dark sunglasses, and a number written on their chests in some sort of sugary substance.

"Oh~ I'm already enjoying _this_ game." Delic said happily when he got a good look at the four men, each with one hand behind their backs and another on their hips. He was too busy gawking at them to notice the harsh slap he got on the back of his head from Tsugaru and Shizuo.

"What the hell is all this?" Shizuo asked, slamming the front door closed as he glared at the four smirking brunets.

"Don't be so impatient Shizu-chan; we just wanted to do a little test with the four of you, to see if you could tell us apart without our clothes and seeing our eye color." The brunet with a number three written on his chest answered.

"Each of you can tell us to do one thing only to help aid you in figuring out who we are." The raven with the number one on his chest said.

"If you answer correctly, you'll be allowed to lick the number of your prize." The male with the number two said, licking his lips in a seductive manor at the four men.

"So…who will go…first?" The last man said slowly, the number four written sloppily on his bare chest with whatever secret substance they had used. The four brutes were quiet for a while, exchanging nervous glances between them before all eyes fell on the youngest blonde. Tsuki gasped in surprise as he was pushed forward by his brother's and cousin towards the four barley clothed males.

"Tsukishima is going first." The three said in unison; the young blonde swallowed thickly as he took a step closer to the shorter men. His face seemed to start to disappear in his scarf as he got more and more nervous on upsetting his lover by not being able to tell him apart from the others.

"C-could you all hold o-out your wrists, p-please?" Tsuki stuttered, remembering something that would help him figure out which one was _his_ Roppi-san. The four ravens exchanged confused looks before doing as they were told; still keeping one hand behind their back to keep what they had in their hand's hidden. Tsukishima examined each one of their wrists until he got down the forth brunet, a large smile spreading across his face before looking up at the confused male.

"Roppi-san! I missed you." Tsukishima said happily, taking off the man's sunglasses to reveal his wide glowing red eyes. He reached out and patted his lover's head gently, his smile seeming to widen when he saw that he was correct.

"How on earth did you figure it out just by looking at our wrists?" The first brunet asked, staring at the blonde with a look of shock and confusion. Tsukishima simply shrugged as he let his fingers trace over the slightly faded scars on his lover's wrists; Roppi stared at the taller male for a moment before tilting his head up and planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Good job…Tsuki…let's go up to our room now." Hachimenroppi said, a small smile spread across his face as he pulled the blushing blonde to their bedroom.

"I'll go next." Delic said, seemingly confident with himself as he stepped forward in front of the three remaining men.

"So I can ask you all to do one thing right? Why don't you all get on your knees and-"His mouth quickly shut when he was met with three blades pointing at his throat, he smiled nervously as the three men slowly lowered their weapons.

"This is what we'll use if you get your guess wrong, or if you try to get us to do something like that _Delic_." Number two said as they moved their switchblades back behind their backs.

"Can't take a joke, eh?" Delic laughed as he stared at the three in thought; he was silent for a while before an idea popped into that perverted mind of his.

"You know, I'm really impressed that you all actually convinced Hibiya to do this with you. He's such a spoiled brat I bet you all had to pay him or agree to be his servants for a week just to get him to strip, right? He's even more selfish in_ bed_ you kn-"Delic was suddenly interrupted by a harsh slap across his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SPOILED BRAT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! _I'm_ selfish in bed? You're the one who attacks me like some horny dog in the middle of the freakin' day all the time, excuse me for not always being 'in the mood' for your sexual antics!" Number one yelled angrily at the tall blonde; Delic just laughed and rubbed the spot on his face where he had been slapped.

"Found you Hibi-chan." Delic said happily, taking off the small brunet's glasses to reveal his golden colored eyes. Just as the raven was about to start yelling again he felt an arm wrap around his waist and his body being picked up and hoisted over Delic's shoulder.

"Unhand me you filthy pet! I'm not done yelling at you!" Hibiya screamed angrily as he was carried up the stairs to his shared bedroom.

"Save your voice now Hibi-chan, you'll be yelling all night tonight." Delic laughed, already thinking of ways he could get his spoiled lover to yell out his name in pleasure.

"I suppose I'll go next." Tsugaru offered, stepping forward to examine the two very similar looking men. He placed his hand under his chin in thought as he looked side to side between the two of them; a smile soon spread across his face as he stepped forward in front of number three.

"You might be my Psyche; I'll have to test it." Number three's eyes widened as he felt his head being tilted up and warm lips quickly being pressed against his own. A light blush came across his face as he felt the taller male's lips start massaging against his velvet ones; the kiss didn't last long before they felt another skinny body squeeze between them.

"Stop!" Number two yelped, pushing the two males away from each other before snuggling his half naked body close to Tsugaru.

"I'm sorry Psyche, I know how jealous you get so that was the only way I could figure out if it was you." Tsugaru said, gently taking off number two's sunglasses to reveal those pink orbs of his. Psyche just smiled and hugged the tall blonde tightly, happy that his lover knew him so well. Once the two had left for their bedroom Shizuo just stood there in silence, staring at the last brunet there.

"I'm surprised Shizu-chan, I thought for sure you'd be able to tell it was me from the very beginning." Izaya said, placing his switchblade on the couch before strutting over to the blonde.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was you? You and your cousins all look exactly the same." Shizuo retorted as he let his arms snaked around the informant's thin frame, Izaya just smirked as he leaned his body against the muscle clad one in front of him.

"In the beginning I called you 'Shizu-chan', the only person who calls you that is _me_. I thought for sure that you'd be able to figure it out just by me saying that." Izaya said, staring up at his lover with that usual wicked smirk of his.

"I suppose it's my fault for thinking your small brain would be capable of realizing it." Izaya laughed; he gasped as he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the waist and hoisted over the monstrous blonde's shoulder.

"Small brain, eh? Just for that, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk straight for a week." Shizuo said fiercely as he started rushing up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom, Izaya couldn't help but burst out laughing again as he was thrown down roughly on the bed.

"I'm fine with that~"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is an idea I've had for SOOOOOO LONGGGGGGGGG. I'm glad I finally got to write it down! There are going to be 4 more chapters to this, each one with be of the couples enjoying their 'prizes' if you know what I mean~ Hehe~ first up is Tsuki/Roppi. Then chapter three will be Delic/hibi, chapter four will be tsu/psyche and lastly will be our lovely Shizuo/Izaya couple~ Okay? I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote this an hour before I have to take a mid-term by the way, heh heh heh~ **

**Thank for reading! Please review, favorite, alert :)**


	2. Tsukishima X Roppi

"D-Did you want to change into your clothes Roppi-san? You'll c-catch a cold if you just stay in t-that towel." Tsukishima asked as he started rummaging through their closet to find his lover something to wear; Roppi simply shook his head at the question before closing their bedroom door and locking it.

"You know… you won the right to do what you want to me…Tsukishima…don't you_ want_ me?" Hachimenroppi asked, a sad expression coming across his face as he stood behind the taller male; he flinched in surprise when the blonde suddenly turned on his heels to face him.

"O-Of course I do! I love you R-Roppi...I just didn't want to do a-anything you didn't want to, j-just because of some silly g-game." Tsuki said, a light blush starting to come across his cheeks as his face sunk deeper into his scarf. A smile slowly spread across the raven's face as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"It's alright Tsukishima…I want you…to make love to me…because I love you too." He whispered before tilting his head up and letting their lips lock in a passionate kiss. Tsuki's blush reddened as he felt the other's velvet like lips against his own; he hesitated for a moment before letting his arms snake around the thin frame in front of him. Tsukishima shyly deepened the kiss as he felt his scarf being taken off and the buttons on his vest starting to pop open; once his vest was open he slid it off his broad shoulders before quickly wrapping his arms back around the brunet.

"I r-really missed you today, Roppi-san. I was w-worried you would get l-lonely if I didn't get home quick enough, e-even if you did have your brother's and c-cousin to keep you company." The blonde said once he had broke their heated kiss for air; Roppi's smile seemed to widen at knowing Tsuki was thinking about him, and was actually worrying about him.

"It's alright Tsukishima…I did miss you a lot but…I knew you were coming home…just for me…so I wasn't lonely." Roppi said as he let go of the taller male's neck and moved onto the bed, letting his head fall back on the pillow behind him as he reached his arms out for the other male. It didn't take long before Tsuki took the hint, and crawled right on the bed with him. He was usually shy when they started to get physical like this, but once they got into it he started to get braver with his gestures. He moved himself between the smaller male's legs and bent his head down to plant another kiss on his lover's awaiting lips.

"I'll a-always come home to you R-Roppi-san, because I love y-you so much." Tsuki said between kisses as he let his lips glide from his lips down to the raven's pale neck; Roppi shivered in pleasure as he felt the other start to mark him with those soft lips that always whispered sweet words to him. He moved his hands down Tsuki's chest to start unbuttoning his white undershirt, once it was fully unbuttoned he moved it off the blonde to reveal that toned body of his. Surprisingly Tsukishima had quite a nice build, his muscle tone almost identical to his cousin's.

Roppi bit his bottom lip hard as he felt Tsuki start to lick and nibble at his perked nibs, slowly swirling the tip of his tongue around one while the other was played with by his skilled fingers. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt Tsuki lap up the icing number that had been smeared on his chest by his cousin. Short pants escaped the brunet's lips as the blonde started moving lower and lower until he got to the edge of the towel he still had on.

"I-Is it okay?" Tsuki asked as he sat up a bit and let his fingers hook on the edge of the towel, not wanting to do anything that Roppi didn't want. The raven just nodded in response as he let his eyes flutter closed, his back arching as he felt the cold air suddenly hit his heated member. As soon as the towel was taken off him Tsukishima bent his head down and engulfed the brunet's throbbing muscle into his awaiting mouth, bobbing his head up and down on it as Roppi moaned and writhed underneath him.

"Tsuki ahnn…I don't want to... ahn c-cum just yet…hnng." Roppi panted as he reached down and tried to pull the man's skilled mouth off his member; he whimpered a bit at the sudden loss of contact as the larger male moved himself back between his legs again and bent down to leave a sweet kiss on his cheek. Without a word Tsukishima reached over to their nightstand and into one of the drawers to pull out a bottle of lubrication; he flipped open the cap with his teeth before lathering a generous amount onto his fingers.

"R-ready?" The blonde whispered as he placed three fingers in front of the ring of muscle; his cheeks covered in a dark red blush as he stared at the sexy faces the raven was making.

"Yes…" The raven's back arched as he was slowly filled up the other's fingers; his head tilting back with low moans escaping his lips as he was scissored and stretched by his lover. Even though Tsuki wanted to be gentle with him, he knew he liked it with a bit of pain mixed in. After a minute or two of probing the smaller male Tsuki removed his fingers and placed something much bigger at his entrance. With a quick nod from Roppi he slowly started to push his painfully hard erection inside, low groans escaping his lips as his sensitive muscle was squeezed by his lover's slick walls.

"R-Roppi-san feels so g-good." Tsukishima panted as he started thrusting in and out of the other in a slow rhythm once Roppi had gotten used to his size; the brunet's moans had gotten louder and his hands were now clawing at the sides of the bed as he was pounded into faster and faster by the blonde.

The room was soon filled with the sound of the bed frame slamming against the wall and the loud moans of the two lovers. Tsuki had quickened his pace to a point where Roppi's head was nearly slamming against the headboard, he'd probably have a head ache later but he didn't care. His arms shot upward and wrapped around the brute's neck as he felt himself coming closer and closer _until_…

"TSU-TSUKISHIMA!" Roppi cried out as he released his seed all over their stomachs and chests; it wasn't long before Tsuki came also. Screaming his lovers name as he released his liquid love inside of him; after he had finished his orgasm he pulled out of _his_ Roppi-san before falling back on the bed next to him, completely spent and exhausted.

"Mmnnn that was amazing Tsuki…as always." Roppi said after he had caught his breath, he turned over on his side and curled up against the larger male; another one of his rare smiles spreading across his face as he felt Tsukishima wrap his arms around him and pull him closer into a hug.

"I love y-you Roppi-san." The blonde said happily as he held his small lover in his arms, not showing any sign of letting him go.

"…I love you too…Tsuki-san."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow this was short but it took me so long to write, sorry I'm not so good at smut writing. I tried to make it cute at the end. Don't worry the next chapters are all going to be different so you're not reading the same smut scene over and over again, then it would just get boring :) I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks again for reading! See you all in the next chapter~**


	3. Delic X Hibiya

"I'm not surprised you wanted to be number one in this little game, my sweet prince." Delic laughed as he closed and locked their bedroom door before tossing his lover onto the bed; his tongue moved across his lips seductively as his eyes locked on the number one written in some sort of sweet substance on his prince's bare front.

"Shut up you oaf, I'm still angry with you." The brunet hissed before moving up on the bed and curling up in a ball so Delic couldn't get to any of his sweet spots, not that Delic really minded this since he could now see perfectly up Hibiya's towel at that sweet round ass of his.

A primal growl resonated from the blonde's chest as he got on the bed on all fours and started crawling towards his lover; Hibiya tried not to notice this and continue with an uninterested expression even though his heart was starting to pick up its pace with each dip of the bed he felt. He felt the hair on the back of his neck start to stand up as Delic hovered over him and breathed his hot breath on the nape of his neck.

"Don't be mad Hibi-chan, I only said those things because I wanted to find out which one was you." Delic said, that smile mixed with sweetness and deviousness never leaving his expression. He bent his head down and kissed Hibi lightly on the back of his neck. "You're my prince and I'll always love everything about you..." He whispered, his lips just barley pressing against Hibi's ear, making the smaller male have to bite his bottom lip to keep from letting out a high moan. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you baby, and I don't think you're selfish in bed…" Delic moved his hand up and gripped the brunet's face lightly, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips as he tilted the smaller male's face up to look at him. "Actually, I think those sounds and moans you make when I pound into you are adorable." Pink eyes met golden as Delic quickly leaned down and locked his lips together with his lover's; there was a moment when it seemed as if Hibi was going to protest but it didn't take long for the blonde to dominate him.

Hibiya rolled over onto his back and allowed Delic to slip between his legs as they continued their passionate kiss, both of them starting to turn red since neither wanted to break their connection. "Wai-_…_wait Delic.." Hibiya panted as he tried to finally break their heated kiss for air, he placed a hand on his lover's forehead and pushed him roughly away as he tried to catch his breath.

"I said wait, you imbecile!" Hibiya hissed as he laid his head on the pillow behind him and put his arm dramatically over his eyes as quick pants escaped from between his velvet lips. Delic could only grin at this as he moved forward again, not being able to wait for his prince to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry my prince, but I can't wait when you're spread out like this." The pink eyed blonde whispered as he stared seductively at Hibi's bare chest and spread legs, quickly removing his white jacket and unbuttoning his pink shirt to throw in some unknown corner of the room. Once his shirt was removed he started unbuckling his belt, feeling his hard member wanting to be released. Hibiya's own muscle started to become hard at hearing the larger male start to unbuckle his pants; the entire time Delic was undressing he couldn't help but stare between the raven's legs, only thinking of holding his lover close and burying himself deep inside him.

"You're so sexy Hibiya." Delic panted as he moved himself back between the prince's legs and started grinding against him after he had removed the rest of his clothes; Hibi gasped at the sudden friction and immediately start to arch his back at the pleasure he was feeling. He moved his arm from across his eyes down to his mouth and started biting hard enough to draw blood as he tried not to give the other the satisfaction of hearing him moan just from a little grinding.

"Oh no, I want to hear you _scream_ for me." The blonde said as he grabbed both the prince's wrist and held them above his head, once he did this Hibi started to lose control of himself and started letting high pitched moans escape his lips.

"Unhand me…y-you peasant." Hibya panted, his eyes fluttering closed as he instinctively started spreading his legs to receive more pleasure in his lower half from the other male. The little breath he was able to breathe in was taken from him when Delic leaned his head down and started on their passionate kiss again. The brunet thought about protesting for only a moment before opening his mouth wider and allowing Delic's tongue to slip deep into his mouth, tasting every cavern of him and continuing to grind, more roughly this time, against his sensitive muscle.

"I can't wait anymore." The larger male gasped after pulling away from kissing his lover, he stopped his grinding and reached on top of their nightstand to grab the almost empty bottle of lube to prep himself and Hibi with. As he slathered the pink liquid onto his fingers he bent his head down and slowly let his tongue start to lick up the sweet tasting substance on the smaller male's chest; he had released Hibiya's arms before and now the raven was nearly ripping the sheets as he started to feel his lover's tongue all over his body. It didn't take long for Delic to lick and suck up all the sweet substance off of Hibi's chest, after he had finished he started to let his tongue wander lower towards the brunet's painful looking member.

"Go f-faster…Delic." Hibi breathed as he felt Delic start to nip and suck on his inner thigh, they had been very active the past couple of nights so Hibi didn't need any preparation. Delic pulled off the towel Hibi was wearing and quickly engulfed his throbbing member into his mouth, lathering the pink lubrication on his own heated erection as he did so. Hibiya gripped the sheets tighter and started moaning out Delic's name as he felt himself being deep-throated by the pink eyed male.

"I don't…I don't want to cum yet…" The raven panted, he wanted them to release together even though he didn't want to lose Delic's skillful mouth on his sensitive muscle. Hibiya whimpered when he felt the larger male remove his mouth and lift his legs up on his shoulders.

"I love you so much Hibiya." The blonde said as he leaned over the other and slowly started to push himself into the raven's throbbing entrance; Hibiya's eyes rolled back and a strangled moan escaped his lips as he felt his lover become fully seated inside him.

"I l-love you too Delic…" Hibiya said as he reached his arms up and wrapped them tightly around the blonde's neck, it didn't take long for him to get used to Delic's size and soon enough he started to feel the larger male start to move.

"Hnnn Delic….ohhnnn m-move faster." The raven cried out as he tightened his grip around Delic's neck; of course the blonde didn't need to be told twice, he gripped the brunet's thighs and quickly started pounding hard against the smaller male's prostate. Hibi started leaving cherry red marks on the man's back and Delic started leaving marks on his prince's thighs as he continued to pound himself into his lover, making their beds headboard start to slam against the wall. Hibiya became a pleasure struck mess as his lover thrusted roughly against his pleasure spot, he could hear Delic grunt his name each time he thrusted back into his warm body.

"Ohhh my god, I-I'm going to c-cummnn" Hibi cried as he started to feel his sexual high coming on, Delic grunted in response as he also started to feel himself coming close.

"Hibi..together.." The blonde groaned, thrusting deeply a few more times before releasing his liquid love inside the smaller male, moaning out his name. Hibi tilted his head back and screamed out Delic's name as he also released his seed all over both their stomachs and chests. After they came down from their high Delic pulled out of the smaller male and rolled over onto his back.

"Mmm you're always so amazing Hibi-chan." Delic sighed happily as he reached over and pulled the skinny frame close against his side; the brunet grumbled something under his breath as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"You too, peasant…don't think I'm going to be doing anything like this again." Hibi mumbled as he curled up comfortably in the blonde's side, a light blush started to appear on his face as he felt Delic lean down and plant a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Then I should get my fill of it now, shouldn't I?" The blonde whispered in his prince's ear before unwrapping his arms and moving back on top of his body.

"I love you, my beautiful prince." Delic said, a large smile spread across his face as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his lover's velvet lips.

"Yea…I love you too, moron." Hibi mumbled back, the blush on his cheeks starting to get darker as he felt Delic start to spread his legs again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yea yea sorry I didn't update in forever, lots of stuff going on. ^-^ I don't usually write smut or for this couple but I hope this one turned out alright, and I hope I did a good job of keeping them IC. So anyway thanks for reading and please review if you can to tell me where I should improve (please tell me nicely don't flame me ^-^ ) or what you liked. Thank you! :)**


End file.
